


Sunset

by gooodluckmode



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anime, M/M, Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooodluckmode/pseuds/gooodluckmode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the day of the raid on Anteiku and only one thing, one person, was running through Hideyoshi Nagachika’s mind—Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Once I saw a certain prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com, I knew I had to try to write something for it. This is my first posted work on AO3 (second written fanfiction though) so feedback, kudos, and all that stuff would be appreciated. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Consider this an AU where Hide finds Kaneki on the surface during the Anteiku raid and not down in the sewers. Also, Kaneki isn’t wearing a mask (let's say he reacted too slowly when the Doves found him and they saw his face, so he didn't bother with the mask).

   The sound of shrill, blood curdling screams filled the streets around him as he ran hard enough to feel his lungs burning. _Kaneki. Kaneki. Where the hell are you, Kaneki?_ Was all he could wonder as he desperately ran up and down alleyways, up and down flights of stairs, and even right through fights between Doves and Ghouls. None of it fazed him, not even the tightening of his sore muscles with every additional step he took.

    _Please be there, please be there! Please be there and be okay!_ He prayed as he turned a corner onto an empty street save for four shadowed bodies.

   He stopped dead in his tracks and hid behind a dumpster as he caught his breath and identified the men. The one standing in front of the group of three was Amon, a first class ghoul investigator, who was flanked by two lower ranking members of the CCG. The person they were confronting had white hair and a kagune, but Hide noticed only the familiar face of his best friend. _Kaneki!_

   He could feel his pulse race once he recognized the person he was so desperately searching for. But, as much as he wanted to go out there to him, he knew he should see where the fight was going first. At that moment, it didn’t even seem like they were fighting. But, nonetheless, every muscle in Hide’s body was tensed and ready to spring him in between the Doves and Kaneki.

   What seemed like hours passed as he sat quietly behind the dumpster before one of the lower ranked doves made their move. Hide could hear Amon shout something to the man, though he wasn’t sure what because just as fast as the man had moved to attack Kaneki, he was on the ground.

 _Kaneki.._ The blond’s forehead wrinkled in concern as he watched Kaneki fend off the man. He could tell just by looking at him that the Kaneki he knew and loved was buried inside the scared ghoul he was watching right now. _Why did this happen to you Kaneki.._ He wondered sorrowfully. _Why can’t we just go home right now and eat a Big Girl burger, like the old times?_

   As he lamented the condition of his best friend, he noticed Amon’s grip tighten around his Quinque. _Don’t do it, Amon.. Can’t you see he’s not trying to hurt you?_ Hide’s eyes widened in fear as he watched Amon bring his quinque to the front of his body. _No-!_

Before Kaneki could even realize what was going on, a flash of yellow hair appeared before him, followed by a terrible scream. “W-What?” Amon stood in front of him, horrified at what had just happened. “Nagachika?” Amon furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head in disbelief. “Dammit, what were you thinking!?” Amon took a frantic step towards the fallen Hide, which snapped Kaneki out of his brief stupor. Hide had just blocked Amon’s strike and was now laying bloody at his feet. Without saying anything, Kaneki quickly scooped up his injured friend and dashed away from the Doves.

   Once he found a safe place to rest, his kagune retracted and he sat down against a cold brick wall with Hide in his lap, the soft glow of the transitioning sky faintly illuminating the large wound in his side. It would be morning soon.

   Hide’s eyes slowly opened and a weak smile spread across his lips. “Hey, Kaneki… I like the hair..” He weakly tried to lift his hand to touch it but Kaneki shook his head and gently brought it down, intertwining his fingers with Hide’s. “Sh-Shush, Hide.. Don’t you know what happened?” Kaneki looked down at him, tears pooling in his eyes. “Yeah, I finally found you.” Hide gave Kaneki a shaky grin that was ruined by a coughing fit, his blood splashing onto the ground and Kaneki. “Hide, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, “just rest for now..” His bottom lip quivered as he brushed the hair off of Hide’s forehead, hair that he realized had gotten longer since the last time he’s seen him. _Has it been that long since I last saw you?_

   Hide opened his mouth to reply but quietly sighed and nodded, realizing this wasn’t the time to disobey him. “Alright.” He looked up into the white-haired boy’s eyes and tried to give him a reassuring smile even though he could feel himself slipping away. “Could you.. sing for me, Ken?” He asked quietly, eliciting a somber nod from Kaneki. “Of course I can.”

   Kaneki didn’t even have to think about which song to sing for him, it came naturally. “You are my sunshine… My only sunshine… You make me happy… When skies are grey…” He wiped his teary eyes with the back of his hand when suddenly Hide started to softly sing along. “You never know, dear… how much I love you… Please don’t take my sunshine away…”

  The two of them stayed there together singing until after the third time through the song, Hide’s voice suddenly stopped. Kaneki briefly stopped singing, fear shooting through his heart. He realized that Hide’s his heart was still beating so he decided to sing to him until it stopped, and probably even longer. He wanted Hide to be comfortable as he passed.

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_  
_I dreamt I held you in my arms_  
_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_  
_So I hung my head, and I cried_  
  
_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You never know, dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don’t take my sunshine away_  
  
_I’ll always love you and make you happy_  
_If you will only say the same_  
_But if you leave me to love another,_  
_You’ll regret it all one day_  
  
_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You never know, dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don’t take my sunshine away_  
  
_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

   With his best friend laying lifeless in his arms, the sun started to rise on Tokyo and Kaneki’s singing was broken off by sudden body-rattling sobs. To him, this wasn’t a sunrise. In fact, he doubted he would ever see a sunrise again. This? This was a sunset.


End file.
